Historias y Cuentos Bizarros
by Doramagicalgirl
Summary: Nuestra primera historia: '¿Como que cambiaste a nuestro bebe por una manzana'exclamo preocupado el hombre 'bueno el hambre es algo horrible, pero tu prometiste a nuestro bebe para un demonio... ¿como se te ocurre' contesto molesta la mujer, uno nunca sabe que pasara cuando prometes a tu primogénito a dos entes supernaturales entren y averiguenlo. mas capítulos mas parejas.


_**Antologia de cuentos bizarros :**__**Un Trato doble **__**Capitulo 1 **_

_Habia__ una vez hace muchísimo tiempo una pareja que aunque muy pobres eran muy felices, tenían una pequeña choza al lado de un gran lago en medio de un gran bosque alejados del castillo y del pueblo._

_Un día la mujer se entero que estaba embarazada y se lo confeso muy feliz a su marido, este lejos de alegrarse se preocupo aun mas ¿Como alimentarían a la pobre criatura?_

_El sin trabajo su esposa indispuesta y sobretodo vivian en la que el pobre niño necesitaría un padrino. Ese mismo día el hombre tomo su bolso el cual su esposa había llenado con un pedazo de pan duro y agua tibia y se encamino a la ciudad a buscar a alguien quien pudiera ayudarlo._

_Su esposa vio como se alejaba su amor deseándole suerte y rezando por su bienestar._

_Los dias pasaron y su esposo no regresaba. Aunque estaba muy preocupada la mujer tambien era asaltada por una hambre terrible. Se asomo por la ventana y a lo lejos pudo ver un hermoso arbol lleno de rojas y jugosas manzanas que brillaban con el sol. Empujada por el hambre dejo su tejido de lado tomo su canasta y camino hasta el arbol._

_Al principio pensó que solo tomaría las manzanas que habían caído por el peso pero todas estaban podridas y llenas de tierra y gusanos. La mujer miro hacia arriba y encontro una delgada rama que se encontraba llena de la deliciosa fruta y lo mejor era que podía alcanzarla. Estiro su delicada mano hasta la fruta mas cercana._

_-¡¿Que haces exactamente?!- ese grito repentino la sobresalto_

_La mujer busco por todos lados el origen de esa voz fantasmal._

_-lo siento mucho mi señor, vera esque tengo mucha hambre y sus manzanas se veian tan abandonadas que crei que...-_

_-Creiste mal, estas frutas estan prohibidas para el deleite de simples humanos como tu.-Una figura encapuchada salio de entre los arboles contiguos al manzano_

_Aunque sentia miedo el hambre era mas fuerte._

_-Por favor-se arrodillo-Tengo en mi vientre a un niño y en mi hogar no tenemos nada para comer, si pudiera darme algunas manzanas para apasiguar mi hambre, yo se que no volvera a saber de mi.-termino de decir entre sollozos_

_La figura encapuchada se congelo y lentamente descubrio su rostro. Un hombre rubio con ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas estaba debajo de toda esa obscuridad._

_-¿Dijiste un niño?-_

_Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de la mujer sabia que habia cometido un error, solo que no sabia que tan mujer trago saliva_

_-Asi es, mi niño nacera en cuatro meses-confeso nerviosa_

_El espectro esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-Oh...Bueno podemos hacer un trato-dijo mientras alzaba su mano haciendo que la rama del arbol repleta de frutos descendiera hasta la mujer quien gustosa tomo todos los que pudo y los metio en la canasta-Puedes tomar todos los frutos que quieras con la condicion de que cuando tu primogenito nazca...me lo entreges como pago-_

_La chica se congelo ¿Era capaz de intercambiar a su hijo por 5 mazanas?_

_-¿Me dejaras tomar las que quiera, cuando yo lo desee?-hablo con visible gula la mujer_

_-Estas manzanas son magicas,cada vez que la muerdas la manzana se regenerara asi que no pasaras hambre-_

_-De acuerdo-la mujer tomo su canasta llena de frutos y camino hacia el hombre ofreciendole su mano para sellar el pacto_

_El rubio le correspondio apretando fuerte su mano contra la de ella._

_La chica jamas supo que habia cerrado un trato con Arthur el brujo mas peligroso de todo el reino._

_Y asi tan rapido como inicio todo la mujer regreso corriendo a su hogar dejando al brujo detras._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto su maridohabia estado buscando por todos los rincones a un padrino correcto que se pudiera encargar de su hijo.<em>

_Los que llegaban a aceptar la propuesta eran demasiado pobres, desesperado fue a gastar su unica moneda en una cerveza fria en la cantina del pueblo recargado contra la mesa pensaba en su mujer y en lo mucho que la queria ''Haria cualquier cosa porque mi esposa y yo pudieramos darle una mejor vida a nuestro hijo''_

_De repente las velas en todo el lugar fueron casi apagadas por un fuerte viento proveniente de afuera._

_La musica que hace poco llenaba el lugar fue remplazada por el sonido de los pasos de lo que parecia un noble. Quien directamente camino hacia el desesperado hombre sentandose a su lado._

_''Buenas Tardes'' esbozo el campesino sin dejar de mirar su cerveza_

_-Escuche por ahi que usted tiene un pequeño problema ¿verdad?-el campesino se levanto su cabeza de la mesa y miro a ese hombre noble frente a el._

_Era gallardo su cabello rubio sujetado por un bello liston, por su acento parecia venir de alguna region cercana a Francia, sus ropas impecables con acentos de oro y piedras preciosas sin mencionar que sus ojos azules brillaban con algo de maldad pero era muy dificil de decir. Ese tipo de hombre le gustaria ser...o si se pudiera conseguir como padrino._

_-Asi es-dijo dandole un sorbo a su cerveza-Soy muy pobre y mi esposa esta a unos meses de tener a nuestro primer hijo y no tenemos para mantenerlo correctamente-_

_-Oh eso es una lastima,pero creo que yo te podria ayudar-_

_-Porque querria un hombre como tu ayudar a alguien como yo-_

_-Es muy facil, yo no soy un hombre normal-_

_-Deja de molestarme, esta bien que estoy ebrio pero no es para tanto-_

_-Es verdad en realidad soy un demonio, pero a mi me encanta ayudar a la gente-Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro_

_Del interior de su abrigo saco un pergamino junto con una pluma._

_-¿Como se que no me engañas y que en realidad si eres un demonio?-_

_-Tu gallina no se perdio como le dijiste a tu esposa, fue un rico guisado solo para ti-_

_''¿¡Como diablos había sabido eso!?''_

_El campesino tomo la pluma con su mano temblorosa_

_-¿cual es el trato entonces?-_

_-Si me das a tu hijo, el nunca pasara hambre o vivirá en la miseria-el demonio chasque sus dedos apareciendo frente a el una brillante copa de cristal rellena de vino_

_El hombre firmo cerrando el pacto sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces...el noble se levanto tomo el contrato y desaparecio, no sin antes decir_

_''Cuando tu primogenito nazca yo regresare''_


End file.
